


A Good Cup of Tea

by Zamalda



Series: Hurts in Hindsight [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hearing Voices, Men Crying, Panic Attacks, Stockholm Syndrome, dream smp au, smp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamalda/pseuds/Zamalda
Summary: “Dream?” The pink haired male was surprisingly deadpanned.“Hey, Techno.” It was him. Dream was really here.Tommy’s breath caught in his throat. For a few moments, he feared that it would be stuck forever. He felt the need to claw the lump from his throat. His fingertips itched.“To what do I owe this pleasure?”
Series: Hurts in Hindsight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096145
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173





	A Good Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> According to AO3 statistics, over 80% of readers don't leave a kudos, and even more don't comment. If you could do one of those, it lets me know that you want to see more of my work. It's free, and you can always take it back later. Please enjoy my sad interpretation of the Dream SMP.
> 
> This is part five to a series, and the story deviates from cannon, so you may want to read them in order.

Tommy shoved his hair out of his face for the third time since he had started chopping up the remainder of the wood logs. Despite the cold, he was managing to keep up a good sweat. Technoblade had shoved him outside to chop wood after the seventeenth time he had complained about being cold. Techno had claimed that he wasn’t cold, so he wasn’t going to go through the work to start a fire, and that if Tommy wanted one, he was going to have to do it himself. 

As Tommy continued to mutter about how unfair it was that the piglin was acclimated to the cold weather and never used the fireplace in his house, even when he had a _guest_ , his hair fell into his eyes again, this time bringing a drop of sweat with it, causing Tommy’s eye to sting. 

“Oowwww,” Tommy said as he clutched his eye. “Techno! Technoblade!”

After a few moments, as the pain started to dwindle, the door opened and Techno stepped onto the porch. He had a steaming mug in front of him. 

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what?’! I scream in pain and it takes you that long to come see if I’m alright?” Tommy shouted, offended by the piglin. “I almost lost an eye! I could have died.”

“And I’m only slightly disappointed you didn’t,” Techno shrugged. He lifted the hand holding the mug slightly. “I was making tea.”

“Tea- you were making _tea_?” Tommy huffed. “What if I really was in trouble?”

“Then I would have had a body to dispose of after drinking my tea.”

“I thought pigs didn’t get cold, what do you need the tea for?”

“It’s called having taste buds. I just wanted some good leaf juice,” Techno said. He looked over at the pile of unchopped wood. “You really didn’t get that much chopped for how long you have been out here.”

“Yeah well,” Tommy glared at the piece of hair that had fallen in his face and took a deep breath before huffing the golden lock out of his field of vision. “I kept getting hair in my face.”

“A shame,” Technoblade took a sip of his tea with a loud slurp. Tommy tensed at the noise, flexing his fingers to stop the chill running up his back. Techno seemed to notice the reaction and smirked as he pulled the cup away from his mouth. “It’s probably long enough to put up, if you wanted.”

Tommy weighed his options. He would rather just cut it off, but he wouldn’t be able to do it well, and there was no way he was letting Technoblade that close to his skull with a sharp object. Tommy couldn’t demand his discs back if he had a ridiculous haircut. He wouldn’t be intimidating at all. Unless, he was standing on a cobblestone tower-

“Yeah, probably for the best,” Tommy sighed. “Be careful, Blade, maybe Tommy will have an epic braid someday soon. I’m coming for your brand!”

“I’m intimidated all right,” Techno took another loud slurp of tea, fully smiling when he noticed Tommy cringe. 

“I’m not standing out here in the cold anymore, though,” Tommy shivered. He looked at his pile of cut wood. He wouldn’t have to set foot in the snow again for at least a day, and that was good enough for him. He grabbed a few logs and offered them up to Techno to carry inside. 

“My hands are full, sorry,” Techno gave a fake apologetic look as he cradled his mug between both of his hands. 

“You are a bitch,” Tommy mutterd. He piled as much wood into his arms as he dared carry, muttering about how useless Techno was being. 

“It’s called supervising,” Techno offered. “It’s quite an important job.”

“I think it’s called being a professional bitch, Blade.”

“No, that’s working in retail.”

Tommy barked out a laugh, but quickly shut his mouth again. Techno couldn’t have Tommy, the master of comedy, laugh at one of his jokes. It would inflate his ego more than it already was. Tommy was supposed to be the funny one in this duo. 

Techno was at least nice enough to keep the door opened for Tommy as he struggled to see over his armful of wood. Tommy dumped all of the wood at the edge of the fireplace, pushing it out of the way of the chests, so that Techno wouldn’t yell at him _again_ for leaving things out of their place. 

Tommy fiddled with the flint and steel for a few moments, the wood a little too wet from the snow to light immediately when Techno came flying up the ladder. 

“Tommy- I just saw Dream- he’s coming here,” Techno rushed over to one of the chests and pulled out a potion. Tommy recognized the color as an invisibility potion. He seemed to pause for a moment before going to grab another. He shoved them into Tommy’s hands, leaving the wood abandoned, unlit in the fireplace. 

Tommy stood stiff as a board. 

_Dream had come for him._

Tommy didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. His friend had come looking for him after all. Why was Techno so worried? Dream wouldn’t hurt him. Unless he was mad, then on accident, maybe he would. But Dream would regret it later. Wouldn’t he?

“Tommy, drink the potion, we have to hide you,” Techno ordered. When Tommy looked at the pink haired man blankly, Techno sighed. He hardened his gaze before speaking again. “Dream would be very upset with _me_ if he saw you here. He would have expected me to tell him.”

“I’m sure I could explain it to-” Tommy shook his head. Techno grabbed the blond boy’s shoulder and ushered him out of the path of the window.

“But Dream would be upset, even if it was with me, would you want to take that chance?” There was an emotion Tommy couldn’t place behind Technoblade’s eyes. 

That made sense. If Dream saw Tommy, he would get mad at either Tommy or Technoblade. And Tommy needed Techno to get his discs back. The discs that symbolized a time _before_. Before the wars, before everything. Back when things were happy. When _he_ was happy. 

Tommy nodded numbly. He drank the two potions, offering the empty bottles back to Techno. The piglin tossed the bottles onto his workbench. Tommy noticed the mug of tea was sat on the bench as well. Techno opened an unused cabinet and shoved Tommy inside. 

“Do. Not. Make. A. Single. Noise.”

Tommy gulped. He nodded despite being invisible. He hugged his knees closer to his chest as Technoblade closed the door. Only a single sliver of light was let in where the door hadn’t fully shut. Tommy took a few deep breaths. His chest felt tight. The wood of the cabinet brushed against his head. It brushed against his arm. Tommy wanted to scream. Everything was too close and too far away all at once. Nausea pooled in his stomach. He worried he would be sick.

There was a knock on the door. 

_”Hey, Tommy, any plans for today?”_

Tommy heard Techno take a deep breath. The door creaked louder than it ever had as Techno opened it to greet Dream. 

“Dream?” The pink haired male was surprisingly deadpanned.

“Hey, Techno.” It was him. Dream was really here.

Tommy’s breath caught in his throat. For a few moments, he feared that it would be stuck forever. He felt the need to claw the lump from his throat. His fingertips itched. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I…” Tommy heard footsteps near his head. If the lump hadn’t been caught in his throat, he would have whimpered. A shiver ran through his body. “You Cold?”

Tommy leaned forward, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend through the little crack in his prison. Dream would let him out if he knew he was there. 

He could see half of Dream’s head. He had taken his mask off, or had it turned to the other side of his head. Tommy could see the green of one of Dream’s eyes. It seemed to be scanning the room. 

“I live in the middle of a snowy mountain, cold is kind of a given.”

Dream hummed a laugh. “True.”

A jolt of energy ran up Tommy’s spine as Dream’s eye seemed to lock with his for a moment. Tommy felt the lump unlodge, and he pulled in a quick breath. The soft sound lingered in the small space of the cabinet. Dream narrowed his eye before looking back up over towards the fireplace. When he turned back towards where Techno was standing, his face seemed softer and almost _scared_.

“I’m here for a reason actually.” Dream stepped back, out of Tommy’s limited field of vision. 

“Time for that favor?”

“Not- Not yet.”

_What favor? What were they talking about?_

“Then what?”

“I- Tommy and I-” The sound of a deep breath. “I messed up. I got mad and blew up Logstedshire.”

Tommy felt the tension in his body lessen. Dream wasn’t mad. He admitted that he messed up. He sounded sorry. 

“Finally kill him?” Techo deadpanned. 

“No, but- I left him there. I was just so- so _mad_ ” 

A thud shook the wall Tommy was pressed up against. 

“Yeah, just go punching my walls, that’s fine.”

“I went back to Logsteadshire to apologize, but-” Dream pulled in a wet gasp. He let it out slowly. Tommy could clearly imagine Dream’s green eyes brimmed with tears. “There was a tower, and Tommy- he wasn’t there. I think he may have- I just need to find him.”

Dream thought Tommy had jumped. 

_Dream fell to his knees, eyes fixated on the top of the pillar. Maybe Tommy hadn’t left. Maybe he had- Because Dream had let his anger get the best of him. Dream had been so mad, but he never, never would have wanted this._

_Dream looked down at his hands. He clenched them into fists and slammed them on the ground. He had done this. He had killed Tommy._

Maybe it hadn’t been a dream. Maybe-

“If I see him, I’ll let you know.” 

Why hadn’t Techno told Dream he was here? Dream was just worried. He wouldn’t be angry. He wouldn’t. He would be so relieved. He would be happy that Tommy was alive. He would have so much guilt lifted off his shoulders. He would be able to see that Tommy was alive, and he could forgive himself. Dream would want to see him. 

Tommy took a deep breath. He was a good friend. He wouldn’t let Dream suffer anymore. Dream could join them. He could help Tommy get his discs back. Then everything would be perfect.

The sliver of light was blocked for a moment by Technoblade walking in front of the cabinet, and in that second, Tommy decided. He would reveal himself, because he was a good friend and he couldn’t let Dream blame himself for something that hadn’t even happened. 

Before Tommy could make a move, the cabinet door closed fully. When Tommy pressed against it, he found that it wouldn’t budge. Was Techno blocking the door? Was Techno trying to stop him from comforting his friend? Techno really only cared about himself. 

“Would you mind if I looked around? I just- I want to make sure.”

“Be my guest. Don’t kill any of my stuff, though.”

“I’m really not in the- I can’t- I won’t be _killing_ anything.”

Tommy listened for a few moments after he heard two pairs of feet on the ladder. He could hear them downstairs, and Tommy finally took in a large breath. He opened the door to the cabinet slightly, and double checked to make sure the two men were no longer in the room. When he saw he was alone, he swung the door open and crawled out. He stood and immediately started pacing. He pulled in another breath. He walked in circles until his head was spinning. Another breath. And another. Did his throat not work? The air didn’t feel as if it were reaching his lungs. He gasped a few more times. His chest hurt. He paused as he heard the two men’s voices getting louder. They were coming back. 

He didn’t have enough time to retreat back into his cabinet. He looked down at himself. He was still invisible. 

Wait- he was out. Techno couldn’t pin him in the cabinet. Tommy could confront Dream. He could let him know that he was okay. 

The voices stopped getting louder, but Tommy could hear them. They must have stopped on the floor below.

“Can you keep an eye out?”

“Of course.”

Wait, was Dream leaving? Was he losing his chance?

“And you will tell me as soon as you see him?”

“You’d be the first person I told.”

Technoblade was lying. Technoblade was lying to his friend. Technoblade was the one causing the problem. If it weren’t for him, Dream and Tommy could be together again. 

“Thank you, I just- if he is still- I don’t want anything bad to happen to him.”

Tommy opened his mouth to scream, to tell Dream he was here, to let him know he didn’t have to be alone anymore, but nothing came out. The lump was back. He only managed a small croak.

“I’m sure. You two must have gotten close while he was exiled.”

“Yeah, we- uh- we became fast friends.”

_Friends!_

Dream thought of them as friends! Dream did care. Tommy had to act now. He moved towards the ladder. If he couldn’t tell Dream he was here, he had to show Dream he was here.

“I’ll let you know if I see him. There’s a cave a few miles to the north, he may have set up camp there.”

“Thank you, Technoblade. I’ll check there next.”

Tommy shuffled down the ladder and saw Dream standing out in the snow while Technoblade blocked the door. 

“Let me know if you find him.”

“I will.”

Technoblade closed the door. 

“N-” Tommy started to shout, but Techno covered the boy’s mouth with his hand. Tommy looked down and realized he was starting to be visible again. 

“Shut up,” Techno growled. After a minute, Techno removed his hand. Tommy raced back up the ladder, trying to go out the other door. Techno grabbed his ankle and held him in place as he followed. 

“You have to let me go after him!” Tommy shouted. His throat felt like it was closing. His eyes stung.”

“No, Tommy, you-”

“Dream!” Tommy screamed. Techno covered his ears at the piercing noise. “Dr-!”

“Stop!” Techno ordered, hand back over Tommy’s mouth. Techo’s eyes begged him. 

Techno needed the boy to stop screaming. If Dream found him here- There was no telling what he would do. Tommy balled his hands into fists, he swung at Techno, not caring where he hit or what force he hit with. Technoblade kept his grip on Tommy strong. For all he knew, Dream was lurking outside the door, waiting for the right moment to burst in. His hand only did so much to muffle Tommy’s screams. He could still make out what the boy was saying. 

“You don’t even care!” “Let me go!” “I hate you!” “Dream cares about me!” “I have to tell him I’m alive!”

“Tommy, please, _please_ be quiet, for me,” Techno pleaded. He noted the tears running out of Tommy’s eyes. 

_Blood for the blood god._

After a few more minutes, Tommy seemed to lose his fight. His assault stopped, and he slumped into Techno’s chest. The boy let out an anguished cry. Techno removed his hand. Tommy fell to his knees.

“He’ll hate me, he’ll hate me,” Tommy muttered. “Dream will _hate_ me.”

“He won’t.”

“What do you know- know about friends?” Tommy spat. He let out another sob. He gripped the edges of Technoblade’s cape harder. He let out another cry of despair. “You- you like being alone.”

Techno looked away from the boy. His own eyes had a faint sting behind them. He rested his hand atop Tommy's head. He didn’t know how to make it better, but he knew he couldn’t let Tommy go after Dream. 

Dream who had manipulated Tommy to this point. Dream who had deceived Tommy. Dream who had _broken_ Tommy. 

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

Technoblade tightened his hand in the still-sobbing boy’s hair. The god would get his blood.

His eyes fell to his tea on his workbench. Steam no longer rose from the cup. It had gone as cold as the snow outside. He’d have to brew another cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and let me know what you guys think! you can come visit me on Tumblr @it-zamalda if you would like to say hi!


End file.
